<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moon's Gift by sweetzyme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090915">The Moon's Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetzyme/pseuds/sweetzyme'>sweetzyme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Bloodbending (Avatar), F/M, Friends to Lovers, Politics, Post-War, Romance, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetzyme/pseuds/sweetzyme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the war, Katara is widely renowned for the bloodhealing techniques she has pioneered at the North Pole. Meanwhile, Zuko has solidified his rule of the Fire Nation while distancing himself from his friends. When Katara receives a message that Zuko needs her help, the two must learn how to trust each other again and work together in order to combat a mysterious new threat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is canon compliant with the original series, but I’ve never seen Legend of Korra or read the comics. I am taking some ideas from the Avatar Wikipedia and also taking creative liberties with what I imagine the post-war period to have been like.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara narrowed her eyes at the man lying prostate in front of her. Her hands rose into the air, palms facing upward. As always, she felt the initial resistance. Blood was a stubborn medium, unlike water. Water was serene and complaisant, easily flowing and molding itself to her desires, but blood was not easily persuaded against its natural flow.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Katara had learned to be very persuasive. She curled her fingers, allowing the pressure of the blood to weigh down her tendons, and then with a shift of her hands, she felt the will of blood give way to her influence. As her hands gradually rose up into the air, the entirety of the man’s blood fell into her control.</p><p> </p><p>The heady feeling of power tempted her, but she fought against it to maintain her composure in steady movements.</p><p> </p><p>“Very good,” Yugoda praised from beside her. “Can you sense the source of the clot?”</p><p> </p><p>Katara shifted her hands back and forth in a rolling motion, allowing the blood to flow in its natural paths. She followed the path of greatest pressure, which led her to the clot on the man’s upper thigh. Here, the blood formed a sticky ball, impeding the flow of blood cells around it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I found it,” Katara replied.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you going to do next?” the head healer prompted her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to free the ball, starting with the cells on the outside and working my way inside,” Katara affirmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on then.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara began the laborious task of gently removing cells in the clot, one small group at a time. As she freed each group, she sent it on its merry way down its natural path of flow. For the next hour, she concentrated on her task, barely aware of her surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>When she finally finished, she gently relinquished her hold on the man’s blood. Waves of exhaustion washed over her mind as she exited her hyperfocused state. She felt the strain from the past hour weigh down on her arms.</p><p> </p><p>She spared a glance at her surroundings. Yugoda was no longer sitting beside her. Instead, the head healer stood at the entrance of the hut, talking to a tall, gray-haired woman and a lanky boy with hazel eyes. Katara met the boy’s eyes and a flush appeared on his cheeks, as if he had been sneaking peeks at her for a while now and had finally gotten caught.</p><p> </p><p>Katara shook out her arms a few times, easing the strain from her body, before standing up and making her way to group. She recognized the woman as Master Ikana, one of the scholars in the Northern Water Tribe. She didn’t immediately recognize the boy and his appearance puzzled her. His arms were tanned and his hair was cut short, unlike the traditional warrior’s wolf tail. There was a small notepad peeking out from the pocket of his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Katara bowed to the renowned scholar as she approached. “How were your travels, Master Ikana?”</p><p> </p><p>Ikana was well regarded for her waterbending talents and had once been a healer before she shifted her interest to academic pursuits. Now, Ikana’s predominant interest was in preserving the history and culture of the Water Tribe, and she travelled across the world to reclaim lost historical artifacts. Aang was good friends with her and they sometimes travelled together.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve just returned from the South Pole,” Ikana replied. “Unfortunately, I didn’t have much luck in my research, but your father and brother pass their greetings and best wishes to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara perked up at the mention of her family. She had left her home two years ago to learn advanced healing techniques from the illustrious healers at the North Pole. While she loved her work, she also missed her family fiercely. “How are they?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your brother has established a strong reputation for himself in the Southern political body,” Ikana noted thoughtfully. “He has a strong aptitude for leadership and strategy.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara felt a strong sense of pride at such praise for Sokka. In his letters, her brother had seemed busy with his work to negotiate new trade and political agreements between the Southern Water Tribe and the other nations.</p><p> </p><p>“Healer Yugoda tells me you have made very good progress in your healing capabilities,” Ikana continued.</p><p> </p><p>Katara smiled widely. “I think I’ve gotten the hang of bloodhealing now. I can work a lot faster without having to think or worry too much.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy by Ikana’s side listened with wide eyes. He blurted, “You’re a bloodbender?”</p><p> </p><p>The words would have made Katara flinch in shame once. Now, she simply raised her head and affirmed, “I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Bloodhealing was still a new art and stained by the tales of atrocities that Hama had committed from bloodbending. At first, Katara had shunned the powerful ability that she had involuntarily gained, but after some contemplation, she was determined to use it to achieve good instead of evil.</p><p> </p><p>She convinced Yugoda of the potential behind bloodbending to cure diseases and the senior healer had encouraged Katara to experiment with new techniques. From these new bloodhealing techniques, she had gained renown across the world. There were people from other nations who travelled to the North Pole, desperate for a cure to an affliction.</p><p> </p><p>Katara turned her attention back to Yugoda. “Is there anyone else waiting?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, we’re all done for today,” Yugoda replied. She exchanged a look with the two newcomers. “As a matter of fact, Master Ikana was just telling me that the Avatar has arrived.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara froze. “Aang is here?”</p><p> </p><p>Ikana responded. “He’s waiting for you at the Spirit Oasis. He says he has an urgent matter he wants to talk to you about.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Outside, the sky was a pretty dark gray blue. Katara raced down the path to the Spirit Oasis, absentmindedly waving back at people who greeted her along the road. Since Aang’s last mission, Katara hadn’t seen her friend in six months.</p><p> </p><p>As she neared the spirit temple, she spotted the familiar sight of white and brown fur. A large pink tongue came into her field of view and covered her entire face with slobber.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too, Appa,” Katara said, laughing. She blindly reached out to rub Appa’s ears. “Is Aang inside?”</p><p> </p><p>Appa gave an affirmative yip. Katara gave Appa a few more affectionate rubs and swiped the slobber from her eyes before opening the small wooden door.</p><p> </p><p>As the door swung shut, the outside ambience snuffed into a silence moderated by the steady movement of waterfall. A lone figure was bowed in front of the pond.</p><p> </p><p>Katara tried to sneak forwardly quietly, but she was no match for Aang’s avatar senses. Aang pivoted around and his face broke out into a large grin. “Katara!”</p><p> </p><p>His head towered over Katara and his solid build engulfed hers for a hug. Katara remembered with some wistfulness back when they used to be at the same level. Now, she had to tilt her head to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>Their relationship had shifted from platonic to romantic and then back to platonic, but despite these changes through the years, Aang always greeted her with a face-splitting grin. Katara knew some of the Water Tribe women were bemused by how Aang continued to visit even after they were no longer dating, but they had been friends first and foremost, and this friendship had stayed strong and true.</p><p> </p><p>“How have you been?” Aang asked. “Is your healing going well? I heard that you’ve been healing blood clots lately!”</p><p> </p><p>Katara beamed. “I’ve almost completely mastered the control needed for bloodbending.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s amazing Katara!” Aang exclaimed. “You’re really making a difference in these people’s lives. Around the world, I’ve heard nothing but admiration and awe for the healers at the Northern Water Tribe.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have so many stories to tell you,” Katara confided. “But first, tell me about your travels. Were you meditating skirmishes in the Earth Nation again?”</p><p> </p><p>Aang hesitated. “Actually, I was in the Fire Nation.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara blinked. Her surprise was soon followed by a combative expression. “Did Zuko finally grace you with his presence?”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t like the look of sympathy that Aang gave her. Her friend seemed to weigh his words carefully before he spoke. “Katara, I know you were really hurt by his silence in the past years.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean how he abandoned all his old friends because he decided he was too good for us?” Katara said hotly. “I thought he didn’t even bother seeing you in person the last time you went to the Fire Nation?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s been busy with a lot of responsibilities,” Aang tried.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve all been busy with responsibilities,” Katara argued. “But we’ve still made the time to keep in touch through letters and visit each other when we can. If Zuko is too busy, it just means he doesn’t want to bother to make the effort to see his friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true. You don’t know what he’s been through,” Aang said firmly. “Katara, Zuko really needs our help.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite her anger, Katara felt a stirring of concern. “What’s happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Aang shook his head. “I promised Zuko I wouldn’t tell anyone, but he's facing a severe problem. That's why I came here, to reach out to the water spirits for guidance.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara’s mind raced through the possibilities. “Is there anything I can do to help?” she finally asked.</p><p> </p><p>Aang hesitated. “Actually, I was hoping you could travel to the Fire Nation.” Katara shook her head immediately, but Aang went on, "I think your bloodhealing skills could help him, and he could use a friend by his side.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if he still considers me a friend,” Katara contended. “Friends don’t ignore each other for three years.”</p><p> </p><p>Aang gave her a searching look. “I think if you visit and hear his story, you may feel more understanding towards him.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara wanted to contest that, but the urgency in Aang’s voice imposed the gravity of the matter on her. “Is he really in trouble?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t say too much, but he’s in a lot of pain right now and I think you could help,” Aang urged.</p><p> </p><p>Katara sighed, her feelings already softening. “Okay, I’ll go. Of course I’ll go. I’ll try to help however I can.”</p><p> </p><p>Aang smiled and touched her cheek with fondness. “Katara, you truly have the biggest heart of anyone I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a trade boat headed for the Fire Nation this week,” Katara mused. “I’ll let Yugoda know about the circumstances and start packing my things.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll join you guys as soon as I can, once I get the information I need from the spirit world,” Aang promised.</p><p> </p><p>They talked only for a little bit more after that. Aang had to enter the spirit world by nightfall to take advantage of the full moon. After they said their goodbyes, Katara walked back to her hut with a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. When she replayed their conversation, it seemed more and more ominous to her.</p><p> </p><p>She still held a grudge against Zuko for keeping aloof from his friends. But despite her annoyance with him, she had been genuine in her promise to Aang. If Zuko was in trouble, then she would do anything in her power to help. After all, he had saved her life once too.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The vast ocean parted in waves before the hull of the ship. Katara stood on the deck, her arms resting atop the railing. She had missed the feeling of being surrounded on all sides by magnificent, beautiful water. For a waterbender, the ocean was the purest type of oasis and was a balm to the soul.</p><p> </p><p>Katara leaned as forward on the railing as she could without falling off the ship. She spread her arms out and amused herself by creating sculptures in the water in front of the ship’s path. She made dancing fish, slippery eels, and a dolphin that launched into the air.</p><p> </p><p>“You forgot to make the dolphin’s pectoral fins,” a voice piped up. Surprised, Katara dropped her arms. Her dolphin dematerialized into water droplets, splashing back into the ocean and sending a spray of water aboard the ship.</p><p> </p><p>Ikana’s apprentice looked chagrined as some of the water droplets landed on their faces. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”</p><p> </p><p>When they had set sail, Katara had been surprised to learn that she wasn’t the only non-trader aboard. Ikana and her apprentice Haruku were also headed to the Fire Nation to reclaim a lost object. Since they set out, Haruku had hovered around wherever Katara was nearby.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to ask you some more questions about the Avatar,” Haruku said, taking out the notepad that he carried with him everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Katara inwardly groaned. Haruku was two years younger than her, but he was utterly shameless in his nosiness. Since the moment they had set sail, he had asked endless questions about her friendships with the Avatar and the Fire Lord. Katara half-suspected that he was planning to write a book on her life.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you and the Avatar stop dating and who was the one who initiated the break-up?” Haruku inquired. His pen hovered expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>Katara glowered at him. “That’s private business, you know. It was a mutual break-up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.” Haruku scribbled something down, glanced up at her thoughtfully, and then scribbled some more.</p><p> </p><p>Katara fought the urge to snatch his notepad away. She desperately racked her brains for a way to change the conversation. “How did you come to be Master Ikana’s apprentice?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve always loved learning about Water Tribe folklore and she was my idol growing up,” Haruku explained. “But she didn’t want to take me on originally. I think her exact words were ‘I don’t have the time to babysit dewy-eyed schoolboys.’”</p><p> </p><p>Katara laughed despite herself. “I take it you won her over eventually?”</p><p> </p><p>“I pestered her until she challenged me to a series of tests to prove my worth,” Haruku recalled. “I know that she expected I would fail, but by sheer determination, I was able to pass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Master Pakku treated me the same way when I first asked to learn bending from him,” Katara shared.</p><p> </p><p>Haruku’s brow furrowed. “He refused to teach you? But you were helping to save the world!”</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t want to teach me because I was a girl,” Katara explained wryly.</p><p> </p><p>Haruku looked contemplative. “The Water Tribe didn’t always have such a patriarchal structure. If you look back at the original records, there were an abundant number of female leaders, like Queen Yuka.”</p><p> </p><p>He was referring to the first human water bender, born to the Ocean Spirit and a human worshipper of the Moon Spirit. There were numerous stories of Queen Yuka’s bravery and resourcefulness as she used her bending to protect her people from their enemies. Katara had been obsessed with Yuka when she was a small girl and wanted to be just like her.</p><p> </p><p>“One of Master Ikana’s main goals is to recover records and artifacts belonging to these female leaders, so as to preserve their legacy,” Haruku recited. “That’s why we’re currently trying to track down Yuka’s Pendant.”</p><p> </p><p>This piqued Katara’s interest. “I’ve never heard of her pendant.”</p><p> </p><p>“According to the Water Tribe scrolls on Yuka’s birth, the Moon bestowed Yuka with a silver pendant to promote harmony between the human and spirit worlds,” Haruku recounted. “The pendant is rumored to enhance the healing abilities of any waterbender who wears it. But this pendant isn’t mentioned in any of the later scrolls about Yuka, which is why Master Ikana and I have had a hard time finding it.”</p><p> </p><p>A question popped up into Katara’s mind. “By all accounts, the pendant should be a Water Tribe object, right? Why are you looking for it in the Fire Nation?”</p><p> </p><p>“Master Ikana and I have already searched all the possible locations in the Water Nation that were mentioned in the stories,” Haruku explained. “A few weeks ago, we came across a description of a silver pendant in a Fire Nation scroll. It was said to have been worn by Taiyo, one of Fire Nation generals. Master Ikana believes it may have been stolen by him during a raid on the Water Nation.”</p><p> </p><p>A new voice joined the conversation. “The enmity between the Fire and Water Nations has certainly had an ancient history.”</p><p> </p><p>Master Ikana had joined them on the deck. Katara and Haruku immediately bowed in respect. Ikana’s height caused her to loom over the other two as she stepped forward. Her prominent nose produced a sharp profile against the backdrop of the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>“There are some who believe that the war is permanently behind us and there will be a new era of peace between the nations,” Ikana remarked. “But that peace would be unprecedented. The only constant theme throughout history has been conflict and strife, particularly between the Fire and Water Nations.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara felt the need to defend Aang’s efforts. “The Avatar works hard to bring peace and harmony to the world.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Avatar is the fulcrum of a balance between the four nations, but that balance has never been stable,” Ikana cautioned. “I don’t believe anyone who says that this newfound peace will last. History has proven otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>Her gloomy words were accompanied by a sad, bitter expression in her eyes. Katara recognized that look. She had felt like that after the loss of her mother. Even after all these years, the pain and yearning never faded.</p><p> </p><p>She thought that if she were Aang, she might have said something about a conviction in peace and justice or about how trust and compassion can resolve almost all conflicts. She wanted to trust Zuko’s promise to maintain peace. But she could not find the strength to defend a nation that had stolen away the innocence of her childhood, nor could she find the faith to vouch for a boy that she no longer knew.</p><p> </p><p>So she kept silent, letting the angry crashes of the waves wash over like the haunting of lost spirits.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>As the days passed, Katara found herself settling into a genuine friendship with Haruku. Out of everyone on the ship, he was the one closest to her in age. When he wasn’t asking nosy questions about her personal life, he was surprisingly enjoyable to talk to. Katara was impressed by his deep knowledge of the people in the Water Tribe and the history of their customs. She passed most of her time conversing with him, practicing water bending forms with Master Ikana, or taking shifts to help out with cleaning and cooking duties on the ship. Before long, the days passed and the ship approached its destination.</p><p> </p><p>As the Fire Nation coastline appeared in the distance, Katara joined the others on deck and peered ahead with great interest. The Fire Nation had been least ravaged by the war, but like the other nations, it seemed to prosper to new zeniths after redirecting its money from war to commerce and reconstruction. The coast was cluttered to the brink with small shops and the buzz of chatter included dialects from other nations. The smell of sizzle crisps and roasted pork wafted into the air.</p><p> </p><p>After the ship docked, the Water Tribe members parted ways. The traders unloaded their merchandise and began to set up camp for trade. Katara bid farewell to Ikana and Haruku, who promised to keep her updated on their search for Yuka’s Pendant. She then set off to make her way to the palace district.</p><p> </p><p>It was strange walking freely in the land she had once considered her enemy. Katara resisted the urge to hide or cover over her Water Tribe dress. But there were only a few curious glances directed her way. After the war, the tourism industry had boomed in addition to trade.</p><p> </p><p>Each step forward mounted Katara’s anticipation and doubt. She wondered if it would have been wiser to send word to Zuko before her arrival. She hadn’t done so because she figured he would have tried to dissuade her from coming or refused to see her. She had calculated that the spontaneity of seeing her would give him less time to put up his usual social defenses.</p><p> </p><p>As she neared the palace, the front line of guards stopped her and asked her to state her business. When she introduced herself as Katara of the Water Tribe, the guard’s eyes widened in recognition under his visor.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here to see Fire Lord Zuko for personal business,” Katara stated.</p><p> </p><p>There was a murmur as the guards conferred among themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“The Fire Lord did not inform us of your visit, Lady Katara,” one guard puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps he forgot,” Katara lied. “Could you could show me in to his throne room?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Fire Lord is not in the palace at the moment,” the guard said. “He is at the public forum in the People’s Square.”</p><p> </p><p>At Katara’s look of confusion, the guard elaborated, “Every month, the Fire Lord holds a forum where a handful of Fire Nation citizens are selected by lottery to attend and bring up any grievances.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara thanked the guards for the information and turned away with her curiosity piqued. She was certain this public forum was not a Fire Nation tradition. Ozai certainly had never exhibited any interest in his citizens’ affairs.</p><p> </p><p>From passerby, she obtained directions to the People’s Square and set on her way. When she arrived, there was already a large crowd gathered. Using her slender frame to her advantage, she darted through the horde. After a continuous stream of apologies to those she bumped into, she made her way to the front of the square.</p><p> </p><p>Her mouth went dry as she got her first look at Zuko. The Fire Lord was dressed in a simple red tunic, a stark contrast to the embossed ceremonial robes from his coronation. Despite his simple dress, his appearance was just as commanding and regal, with his broad shoulders drawn back and his strong jawline set forward. His golden eyes were intent upon his citizens, the familiar scar stretching over the left side of his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I regret that we cannot reduce taxes for this year, despite the lower crop yield,” he was saying. “The Fire Nation is aiming to pay off the last of the war reparations in the upcoming year. I recognize the hard work of the farmers during this time and would like to extend my profound gratitude and appreciation.”</p><p> </p><p>There were some grumbles of discontent among the crowd, but the people appeared to listen attentively to the words of their emperor. Zuko continued to field questions from the crowd and address their concerns. Before he answered, there was always a pause where he would clasp his hands behind his back and his forehead would scrunch up. With a pang, Katara recognized his posture as the imitation of a stance Iroh had taken whenever he was in deep contemplation.</p><p> </p><p>Katara could pinpoint the exact moment when Zuko spotted her in the crowd. His eyes widened, the scar tissue stretching up to his hairline. His jaw slackened and he stopped abruptly in his speech. The crowd murmured and people began turning their heads, wondering what had caught their emperor’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>Katara’s heart beat rapidly, but she steadily maintained Zuko’s gaze. Zuko’s jaw worked up and down before it tensed. His eyes flitted away from Katara’s and he resumed talking as if nothing had happened.</p><p> </p><p>Katara’s ire grew as he ignored her for the rest of the forum. His gaze conveniently skipped over her whenever he looked upon the crowd. By the end, she had had enough. When Zuko bowed to his people and prepared to leave with his guards, she lunged forward. Dodging the guards with ease, she leapt directly into Zuko’s path, blocking him from getting into his palanquin.</p><p> </p><p>The guards immediately rushed forward towards her, raising their swords. Zuko stepped in front of them and raised his arms to hold back his guards.</p><p> </p><p>His proud posture from the podium was gone and the fiery look in his eyes had faded into something sad and tender. The corners of his lips quirked up slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Katara.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to everyone who reviewed and left kudos! You guys really motivate me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara stared hard at Zuko, who averted his gaze to his clasped hands and fidgeted with his thumbs. The two sat opposite each other at a table in Zuko’s personal study, a tea platter in between them.</p><p> </p><p>When the silence was interrupted by the hiss of the teapot, Zuko looked extremely grateful. He took the handle of the teapot with one hand and lined up two cups with his other hand. His movements were practiced and graceful, producing a smooth arc of tea into each cup without spilling a drop.</p><p> </p><p>As he handed Katara her cup, their hands made contact for a second. The warmth of his fingers lingered on the underside of Katara’s hand before Zuko’s hand quickly retreated.</p><p> </p><p>Katara took a tentative sip and was surprised by the complex, rich taste. There was a subtle, cool hint of mint that balanced out the spicy herbal taste. “Your brewing skills have greatly improved.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko looked inordinately pleased for a moment before his smile dropped off. “Uncle would have been glad to hear you say that.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara looked up from her tea and unconsciously moved to place a hand on Zuko’s arm. “He was always so proud of everything you’ve accomplished.”</p><p> </p><p>Iroh had died only two years after the war had ended. From what Katara had gathered, his last few years had been peaceful and content as he ran his own tea shop and doled out free pieces of advice along with delicious tea. His funeral had been one of the last times Katara had seen Zuko.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko leaned away from Katara and wrapped his hands around his tea cup. He muttered, “I’ll have the palace staff prepare a guest room for you. You should’ve told me you were coming.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you have agreed to see me?” Katara challenged. At his silence, her irritation with him grew once more. “Zuko, you haven’t answered any of our letters in years.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko took a long sip of tea. He mumbled, “I’ve been busy with political affairs.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a weak excuse and you know it,” Katara snapped. “Sokka told me that the last time he was here, you sent the Fire Nation ambassador to meet with him instead of going yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“The role of the ambassador is to meet with foreign representatives.”</p><p> </p><p>The condescension in Zuko’s tone caused Katara to brace her hands hard down on the table. She hissed, “Maybe you’re too busy hanging out with your fancy royal friends now, but don’t forget that we were the ones who once defended your back and would’ve sacrificed our lives for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko looked stricken. “Of course I haven’t forgotten. I would never forsake your friendships.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why avoid us?” Katara asked plaintively.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. Katara noted that there were dark bags under his eyes, as if he hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in a while. “I’ve truly been preoccupied with some personal matters for the past few years. I didn’t want to involve you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>“We would have been glad to help,” Katara insisted. “That’s what friends are for.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko was already shaking his head before she finished her sentence. “You couldn’t have helped me with this.”</p><p> </p><p>“How would you know if you didn’t even ask us?” Katara demanded. “Aang told me you were in a lot of trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko narrowed his eyes. “What did he tell you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not much, just that you were in trouble and that he thought I could help,” Katara replied. “He’s communing with the spirits at the Water Tribe right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko looked annoyed. “I told him not to tell anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“He barely told me a thing because he thought you would tell me yourself,” Katara retorted. She leaned forward and looked at her old friend imploringly. “You can trust me, Zuko.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s face softened. “It’s not about trust,” he said gently. “You can’t help me with this, Katara.”</p><p> </p><p>“Try me,” Katara urged.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, I’m fine,” Zuko insisted. “I just asked Aang to look into a minor spiritual matter. You don’t need to worry about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara narrowed her eyes. “I don’t believe you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” Zuko repeated, his voice rising. His hands flexed on top of the table. “Katara, your greatest weakness is that you always feel the need to intervene in matters that don’t concern you.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara bared her teeth. “And your greatest weakness is that you always self-sabotage yourself for the sake of your so-called honor.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least I’m not a meddling busybody!”</p><p> </p><p>“At least I’m not a pretentious idiot!”</p><p> </p><p>With a yell of frustration, Katara cooled the water from the teapot and threw it at Zuko’s face. Zuko sliced the air with a sharp arc of his hand, producing a shield of fire that vaporized the water into steam.</p><p> </p><p>As the fire parted from his face, the two stared at each other. Katara opened her mouth to apologize, but before she could, Zuko blew a fireball at her.</p><p> </p><p>Katara dodged easily and began summoning the water from the room’s pipes. Her water whips slashed at the air around Zuko. Zuko lobbed fireball after fireball at her, which she vaporized with shields of water. She created tendrils of water that curled around Zuko’s feet and aimed to immobilize him, but Zuko cut them off with sharp arcs of fire.</p><p> </p><p>She caught the quick white flash of Zuko’s grin and understood it. She felt exhilarated and relieved by the impending fight. Unlike their conversation, fighting each other came back to them like second nature. Katara had forgotten about Zuko’s idiosyncrasies but they suddenly appeared before her: how he favored his left hand for defense and his right for offense, how he liked to balance his attacks on both sides of his opponent to wear them down.</p><p> </p><p>Katara smiled triumphantly as she found herself on top of Zuko. He groaned as she launched miniature ice spears toward him. He quickly weaved together a shield to defend himself. “I forgot how much you love your spears.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara threw her legs on either side of his torso as he fought to throw her off. She quirked an eyebrow as his arms lashed out fire whips at her. “Those look familiar, copycat.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko smirked and insolently blew ringlets of fire at her. She waved them off with a jet of water, wrinkling her nose at the smoke produced as a byproduct. Taking advantage of her distraction, Zuko flipped them over until he was the one straddling her. He had a much easier time pinning her down, though he couldn’t do much about the ice blade she held at his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Truce?” Zuko murmured. His upper body was pressed tightly against hers, so she could feel how his chest heaved from the exertion of their fight. His eyes were molten gold as they gazed at her with an unplaceable emotion.</p><p> </p><p>“Truce,” Katara agreed and dissipated her blade. After a moment, Zuko rolled back on the balls of his feet, freeing her from his grasp. He held out a hand to help her stand.</p><p> </p><p>The door to the study room suddenly burst open, filling with armed Fire Nation guards. They gaped first at their Fire Lord, then at the walls of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Katara followed their gaze. The chairs and tables had toppled over during the fight. There were scorch marks all over the walls and ceiling, and there was at least an inch of water pooling on the floor. The water pipe leaked a steady rhythm of droplets.</p><p> </p><p>In short, it looked like a full-scale battle had ravaged over the room.</p><p> </p><p>Katara blushed and she tried to muster words of explanation. Zuko bent down and reached for his gold headpiece, which lay innocuously in a corner of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Lady Katara and I had a minor disagreement,” Zuko said calmly as he fastened the crown back into his hair. “Please excuse the disarray.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara and the palace guards turned in tandem to look at the Fire Lord in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“The Council is waiting for you, Fire Lord,” one of the guards finally spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko cursed and turned to face Katara. “I forgot about my evening meeting with the Council of Lords. Could we talk more tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>Katara nodded mutely. As the adrenaline of the fight left her, she remembered the initial argument from their conversation and bit her lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have anything more to say to me tomorrow?” she dared to ask.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko regarded her with an impassive expression. Finally, he gave a decisive nod. “I’ll explain everything.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>After the palace servants showed her to a guest room, Katara ate dinner by herself and took a short nap. When she woke, it was still early evening. She decided to meander down the path to the main marketplace. The sun had gone down and now the street was lighted by bright lanterns. There was still a significant number of people strolling about, so Katara felt safe and protected by the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>She bought some sizzle crisps to munch on and found an empty bench to rest as she ate. Nearby, a group of three men appeared to have a lively discussion. One man was recounting the events of the public forum.</p><p> </p><p>“The Fire Lord mentioned that we’re still paying reparations to the other nations,” the man noted.</p><p> </p><p>“The other nations are bankrupting us,” another man complained. “The Fire Lord has been too generous already. All of our taxes in the past few years have gone towards reparations.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara was surprised to hear this. In the post-war negotiations, the Fire Nation had returned the land they had annexed from the other nations. They had also agreed to pay financial reparations to recompense the other nations for the civilian damage caused by the war. But Katara hadn’t known these reparations were still underway, years after the war had ended.</p><p> </p><p>“You know how greedy the Earth Nation is,” the first man said darkly. “Do you remember their original demands for reparations were ten times the yearly average revenue of the Fire Nation?”</p><p> </p><p>“We should’ve conquered them when we had the chance,” a third man said. “Ozai had the right idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara’s fists curled at these words. She rose up to face the three men.</p><p> </p><p>“Ozai was a power-hungry tyrant who caused the genocide of an entire nation,” she spat. “He will be imprisoned for the rest of his life for his war crimes.”</p><p> </p><p>The men stood up as well. “Fire Lord Ozai enforced the natural ruling order of the strong over the weak,” one man said coldly. “His reign ushered in an age of prosperity and progress.”</p><p> </p><p>“His reign brought destruction and violence to every nation,” Katara corrected. “His armies forced thousands of people to flee as refugees from their homelands.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you know about the late Fire Lord?” one man scoffed at her. “Look at this Water Tribe trash, throwing her opinions where they aren’t wanted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ozai’s men murdered my mother when I was a child, so I think I have a right to speak,” Katara said coldly.</p><p> </p><p>The man smacked one of his hands against the other and bared his teeth. “Water peasants aren’t welcome here. Go back to your straw hut.”</p><p> </p><p>As the men approached, Katara stood her ground. She raised her arms in preparation to waterbend. Before she could do anything, however, a woman with white hair and a hunched back stepped in front of her path, blocking her from the men.</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of cowards pick on a lone girl?” the woman demanded. “Pick on someone your own size.”</p><p> </p><p>The men sputtered. “We were minding our own business until this water brat interrupted.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara leaned over the woman to glare at them. “I was stating the facts. You’re the ones who have been brainwashed by Ozai’s propaganda.”</p><p> </p><p>One man looked so angry that his veins were turning purple. “Shut your mouth, you b—"</p><p> </p><p>“Enough of this.” The white-haired woman planted her hands on her hips, facing down the men. “Move along now, or I’ll give your families bad luck for the next ten years.”</p><p> </p><p>The men conferred with each other, sizing up their options. Despite the age and frailty of the woman, they shrank back away from her presence. The men moved away, grumbling and casting unfriendly looks back at Katara.</p><p> </p><p>The woman turned around and Katara obtained her first look at the woman’s face. She gasped. The woman had no pupils, only white orbs for eyes that lit up brightly against the dark night sky.</p><p> </p><p>“What were you thinking, provoking despicable men like them?” the woman chastised her.</p><p> </p><p>Katara set her chin defiantly. “Someone needed to speak up against their disgusting propaganda.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman arched an eyebrow. “And if they had decided to attack you, girlie?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would’ve handled it,” Katara stated boldly.</p><p> </p><p>“Even if you had, that wouldn’t have been the end of the matter. They would’ve recruited their scoundrel friends and ambushed you in a dark alley one day. You would’ve painted a bright target on your back.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara frowned. “If we let fear dictate our actions, the Ozai’s of the world would conquer us all.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman was quiet for a moment before she smiled, showing crooked, yellowish teeth. “You’ve got some fire in you, water girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why were those men afraid of you?” Katara ventured to ask.</p><p> </p><p>The woman cackled. “You’ve seen my face. Why do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Katara wondered if it would be too impolite to ask. Anticipating her question, the woman explained, “From birth, I was endowed with spiritual sight. My name is Madame Aimi and I am the premier fortune teller in the Royal District, even if I do say so myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara perked up at this and fumbled at her pockets for her coins. “Will you tell my fortune for me?”</p><p> </p><p>Madame Aimi let out another cackle. “I’ll do it for free. Your fortune is crystal clear, girlie.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara waited in anticipation. Without further ado, the fortune teller announced, “Your mouth will land you into deep trouble in the soon future.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara made a face. Aimi reached out with a wrinkled hand and cupped the sides of her chin. Katara tensed, but the old fortune teller merely looked thoughtful.</p><p> </p><p>“I can tell you’re an extremely powerful bender,” she stated. Her white orbs seemed to glow even brighter. “All benders are good conductors of spiritual energy, but your energy is particularly well favored. Perhaps you will help bring balance to our land.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara blinked. “I think the Avatar is more suited for that task.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve sensed that the Avatar has temporarily left our world to commune with the spirits,” Aimi said. “In his absence, the energy imbalance in the Fire Nation continues to grow more unstable.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara recalled the hateful comments of the men from earlier. Early on in his rule, Zuko had fought to quell the insurgent nationalist movement, which was spearheaded by Ozai’s loyalists. “The nationalist movement seems to have gained steam.”</p><p> </p><p>“They exploit the fissures that have already appeared in the fabric of our society,” Aimi said. “They do not trouble me as much as the recent leak of energy from the mortal to spiritual world caused by the Fire Lord.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara’s brows furrowed. “What are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>Aimi’s eyes dimmed and she released her hold on Katara. “The old Fire Lord would often try his luck at bargaining with the spirits, and look at the devastation that it has wrought upon us. I had hoped the new Fire Lord would not be foolish enough to do the same.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Katara’s conversation with the old fortune teller left her with a heavy sense of misapprehension. She ran back to the palace as fast as her legs would take her. As she neared the gates, there was a sudden wrongness she perceived in the ambiance.</p><p> </p><p>She frowned. Unlike Aimi, she did not have the perception for spiritual energy, but somehow this perverse aura was familiar to her. She closed her eyes. The peculiarity reminded Katara of the strain she encountered during bloodbending. The realization hit Katara like a clatter of bricks. Katara raced through the corridors, tracing the path of highest pressure to its source the same way she would trace the location of a blood clot. She found herself approaching a heavy pair of ironclad doors guarded by palace security.</p><p> </p><p>This was Zuko’s room, she realized. Was there a bloodbender intruding in the Fire Lord’s room? Katara debated her options. Her first instinct was to barge inside and alert the guards, but the memories of her last encounter with Hama held her back. She reminded herself that a powerful bloodbender could turn bystanders such as the palace guards into casualties. She had to face the bloodbender one-on-one, to minimize potential injuries to bystanders.</p><p> </p><p>She cast her mind back to when Zuko had taught them about the layout of the palace and went down a different corridor. There was a secret passageway that led from his room to a hidden stairwell, which would lead to a safe hideout. She found the stairwell and examined the locks. They appeared to be intact. If there was an intruder in Zuko’s room, they hadn’t gone through this way. She froze the locks to break them and went up the passageway, bursting into Zuko’s room.</p><p> </p><p>The unnatural feeling swelled to a crescendo. Inside, Zuko lay unconscious, his muscles spasming against his bed. His body was curled into fetal position.</p><p> </p><p>“Zuko!” Katara cried out, rushing over to his side. Zuko’s eyes remained closed, but his eyebrows were drawn in an expression of intense pain. She could feel the water being bloodbent out of Zuko’s body, droplet by droplet.</p><p> </p><p>She rotated her head and quickly scanned the room, but found no intruders. Had they already escaped? What mysterious force was bending the water from Zuko’s blood?</p><p> </p><p>She turned her attention back to Zuko and kneeled down on ground beside the bed. She spread her arms into the air in front of her and temporarily transferred some of the water from her body into Zuko’s, rehydrating his blood. Her mouth went dry and her head began to hurt from the sudden dehydration. She stopped when Zuko let out a groan and his eyes started to flutter open.</p><p> </p><p>“Katara,” he rasped. Katara’s heart ached at the expression on his face. There was a mixture of pain, despair, and disbelief shining in his eyes. Zuko turned onto his side and reached out to her with his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Katara caught his hand and clasped it in hers. His palm was burning hot, as if with fever. His fingers intertwined with hers, molding perfectly within the grooves of her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to call over a healer and get you a water transfusion,” Katara said. She started to rise from the ground, but was tugged back down by Zuko’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s grip tightened. “No healers.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara tried to temper her exasperation. “Zuko, a bloodbender has stolen a lot of water from your blood. I replenished it with some of mine, but you need more to prevent dehydration.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” Zuko muttered. He let go of Katara’s hand and swung his legs down onto the floor, ignoring Katara’s protests. He lowered his head into his hands, rubbing at his forehead. “I’ll survive until morning. I’ve done it before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your body needs water,” Katara insisted.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s shoulder moved up and down in a shrug. “You can bend the water from the bathroom sink.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not sterile,” Katara countered, “and it’s not distilled. It might upset the ion balance in your blood. Why are you being so stubborn about this?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko sighed and raised his head to meet her eyes. “I can’t risk anyone finding out about my curse.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They sat cross-legged across from each other on Zuko’s bed. The young Fire Lord’s hair fell over his eyes as he began to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“About three years ago, I began hearing a voice in my dreams. He introduced himself as one of the primeval spirits in the divine world and told me that as the new Fire Lord, I was responsible for making amends for the Fire Nation’s atrocities. I told him that I had agreed to reparations with the other nations and would do my best to ensure peace. He told me that I had amends to make not only in the mortal world, but the spiritual world as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s fists clenched white against his quads. “My grandfather had greatly upset the spirits. He had lied to them and persuaded them into allowing him to draw power from the spiritual world for his ambitions. Then my father had commanded our nation to spill the blood of innocents into the seas and scorch the earth with flames.”</p><p> </p><p>“The spirit in my dreams demanded justice,” Zuko recalled. “He commanded that a thousand Fire Nation men were to be sacrificed to the spirits as payment.”</p><p> </p><p>His jaw set and he looked up at Katara. His eyes were tired but resolute. “I know what you’re thinking. Those men had not been brave enough to resist my father’s commands. Still, they did not deserve to die. I could not let the blood of a thousand men stain my hands.”</p><p> </p><p>“I begged for another way I could repay for my family’s sins,” Zuko continued. His fists clenched and unclenched. “The spirit said that if I was adamant on this, I would have to take on the burden of the Fire Nation myself. He cast a curse upon me such that for a hundred years, I would relive the pain and fear that my forefathers had caused.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara listened silently, her dread growing.</p><p> </p><p>“Every night, the inner source of my firebending consumes me in my dreams,” Zuko said. A tremor rippled through the strong muscles of his shoulders and down his back. “That was no bloodbending you sensed. It was the vaporization of the water life force in my blood. When the sun rises in the morning, my water life force is restored back to me until the cycle repeats the next night.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara remembered the expression of intense pain on Zuko’s face when she had first found him and how his muscles had spasmed against the bed. Bile rose in her throat and her hand flew to her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“When Aang visited me a few weeks ago, he sensed the spirits one night and traced it to my room just as you did,” Zuko continued. “I told him of my curse. He tried to commune with the spiritual world from the Fire Nation, but couldn’t find any answers about the identity of the spirit who had appeared in my dreams. He suspected it was a water spirit, which is why he ventured to the North Pole to commune with the spirits there.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko looked down at his hands and his shoulders slumped. “Even if he manages to speak to them, I doubt he can convince them to lift my curse. I do not fault the spirits. Only through retribution is justice served.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is not justice,” Katara said lowly. “No benevolent spirit would be able to justify this endless cycle of torture.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have witnessed first-hand the atrocities committed by the Fire Nation,” Zuko reminded her. He ran a hand through his hair, appeasing some of his dark locks from their disarray. “A hundred years of destruction must be paid for.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were only a boy during the war,” Katara uttered. “You have already atoned for any wrongdoing you committed.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko snorted. “Many people would disagree with you. Every week I receive a dozen threats by letter for being the heir of Ozai. Many of my father’s acts during the war were unforgivable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ozai’s crimes are innumerous,” Katara agreed. She braced her hands on her thighs and leaned toward Zuko. “But you do not share his guilt.”</p><p> </p><p>“I carry the debts of my blood,” Zuko said. He spoke with an odd inflection and Katara realized that he was quoting a vow he had made during his coronation ceremony. “I carry the burden of my crown.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to carry that burden alone,” Katara protested. “Even if you can’t trust your council, you could’ve trusted your friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s golden eyes met hers through his dark lashes. “I didn’t want to involve any of you in a hopeless matter.”</p><p> </p><p>“There is always hope,” Katara argued fiercely. “You know of my healing prowess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even you can’t undo a curse from the spirits,” Zuko pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“I could’ve helped replenish the water in your blood and eased your pain,” Katara contended. “Did you even speak to any healers?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko shook his head. “The news of my curse would spread like wildfire. There would be numerous lords who would try to assassinate me during the night and usurp the throne.”</p><p> </p><p>A thought struck Katara. She knew Zuko would not like it so she took a moment to try to diplomatically phrase her thoughts. “Have you thought about appointing a temporary regent for the throne? It would put you out of the public spotlight and would also give you more time to focus on breaking your curse.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko recoiled. “I won’t leave the crown in unknown hands.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is your crown more important than your life?” Katara uttered.</p><p> </p><p>“The lives of the Fire Nation people are more important than my life,” Zuko corrected. “I will gladly hand over my crown when the Nation is stable and a capable successor emerges. But that time is far from today. I must remain a symbol of strength and power for my people in order to drive out his loyalists and unify the nation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your people will not see you as weak because of a burden you bear for them,” Katara disagreed. She rested her head on top of the bridge of her hands, trying to grasp her mind around the extent of Zuko’s burden. “I can’t believe you braved this torture for years without telling anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko shrugged. “It has become easier to tolerate over time. At least I don’t wake up screaming anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara’s breath caught in her throat. This was exactly the sort of thing only Zuko would say with such nonchalance. Only Zuko would voluntarily sacrifice himself and return to do it again the next night. The scar across his face was an emblem of the honor and duty he lived by.</p><p> </p><p>On impulse, she reached out and wrapped her arms around Zuko in a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you earlier,” Katara apologized, her voice breaking. She pulled away slightly to look earnestly upon his face. “But I’m here now and I’ll try my best to help ease your pain.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s arms came up around her torso, returning her embrace. “Katara, you have nothing to apologize for. I can’t possibly ask you to give up so much of your time here. I know you’re making incredible progress in your healing studies at the North Pole.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have already learned all I can from the Northern healers in the past few years,” Katara said. “Even before this, I was thinking of traveling to the other nations to learn different healing techniques and help out with the blood cases. The Fire Nation would be a good place for me to start.”</p><p> </p><p>When Zuko continued to shake his head and opened his mouth to argue, Katara put up a hand to stop him. “I am trying to understand your original intentions, however misguided, for distancing yourself from your friends. But now that I’m here, I would ask that you give me the respect of allowing me to make my own decisions. As your friend, I wish to stay and help.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko considered her words, finally bowing his head in silent acceptance. Katara leaned forward and rested her forehead against his.</p><p> </p><p>“We will find a way to beat this curse,” she declared. She saw traces of doubt written all over Zuko’s face, but was unfazed by it. Even if he didn’t believe it, her faith would be enough to sustain them both.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>When Katara woke up the next day, she felt disoriented and dehydrated. She squinted at the unfamiliar crimson walls and suddenly the past events came back to her. Her conversation with Zuko had lasted into the early hours of morning and she had been too afraid for her friend to go back to her own room. They had fallen asleep with their hands clasped together like children holding onto each other amidst a storm.</p><p> </p><p>She glanced at the boy lying beside her. In the morning light, his face was smooth and peaceful. During the night, she had awakened once to Zuko’s torso frantically twisting and turning, as if fighting an invisible enemy. She had levitated water to cool his burning forehead and whispered soothing words as he clawed against the sheets.</p><p> </p><p>She now slipped out of his bed and padded across the bamboo hardwood floor. In the bathroom, she found a cup and filled it up with water from the sink. She took large, appreciative sips of the water. Slowly, the ache in her head began to go away.</p><p> </p><p>On top of the cabinets, there was a pile of clean cloth towels. She took one and dampened it under the running water before cleaning away the sleep from her eyes. Then, she filled the cup with water and padded out of the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>On the bed, Zuko stirred. He rose up to a sitting position and rubbed at his eyes. Katara handed him the cup.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling?” she asked once he had drunk all of the water.</p><p> </p><p>“Not bad,” Zuko answered as he stretched out the muscles in his arms. He offered her a bashful smile. “I think your presence helped. My dreams were less intense than they normally are.”</p><p> </p><p>He stood up and set the cup down on a table. His eyes scanned Katara from top to bottom. Katara became aware of her rumpled clothes, more than a day old, and felt strangely self-conscious.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you sleep well?” Zuko inquired. “I hope I didn’t disturb you too much.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you were fine,” Katara reassured him. “I’m just a little dehydrated.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko frowned as a thought occurred to him. “Did you replenish the water in my blood with some of your own?”</p><p> </p><p>Katara nodded. As Zuko’s frown deepened, she hurried to add, “You were severely dehydrated and my water source is greater than most people’s anyway. In the future, I could just prepare a supply of distilled water to ease your pain during the night.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko stilled. “So you meant it when you said you were staying?”</p><p> </p><p>Katara fought the urge to roll her eyes. “Yes, I’m staying, and there’s nothing you can say to dissuade me.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko turned his face away, but not before Katara saw the sliver of relief on his face. “I don’t deserve your kindness, Katara.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara stared incredulously at the boy who was willing to bear so much for others, yet accepted so few good things for himself. If anything, he hadn’t deserved to be born to an abusive, despotic father and have a psychopath for a sister.</p><p> </p><p>“I have confidence Aang will return soon with information,” she said firmly. “Until then, I’ll do some research in my spare time and sleep next to you at night.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko whirled his head around and gaped at her. “Wait, what?”</p><p> </p><p>Katara wondered if his thought processes were slow from just awakening. “Who else is going to bend water into your blood when the spirits draw away your water life force?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko sputtered. “I don’t—you don’t need to –”</p><p> </p><p>“You said yourself that you sleep better when I’m near you,” Katara pointed out as he continued to ramble incoherently.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko looked uncomfortable. “I don’t think that’s appropriate. I don’t want Aang to misunderstand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would Aang care?” Katara said, bemused. “He’s the one who urged me to come and help you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think he would be as understanding if he knew I was sleeping next to his girlfriend every night,” Zuko said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Katara stared at him. She had forgotten how out of the loop Zuko was for the past three years. “Don’t you know that Aang and I aren’t dating anymore?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s brows drew together and he opened his mouth before closing it again. He looked completely flabbergasted for a moment. He demanded, “Since when?”</p><p> </p><p>“We broke up about a year ago,” Katara informed him.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko regarded her carefully. “That must have been rough.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara shrugged. “We realized we were better off as friends. Anyway, he always had to put his Avatar duties before anything else in his personal life.”</p><p> </p><p>She remembered their original topic of conversation and tapped her foot impatiently. “So it’s settled then? I don’t take up much space and your bed is big enough to fit four people anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s cheeks flushed. “The servants will talk if they see us together.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara shrugged. “It’s not like we’d be doing anything wrong. Who cares what they say?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’ll spread unsavory rumors,” Zuko warned. “You’ll gain a reputation as a…as a certain type of woman.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara narrowed her eyes. “As a woman who cares about her friends?”</p><p> </p><p>“They won’t think we’re just friends,” Zuko insinuated.</p><p> </p><p>Katara blinked at him with an innocent expression on her face. “What else would we be? Best friends?” She considered the notion. “You’d have to do a lot more to make it up to me after three years of silence.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not best friends.” Zuko’s flush had spread to his ears. He ran a hand through his hair and averted his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Katara let him squirm for another moment before she dropped her pretense at obliviousness and started laughing. “Being Fire Lord hasn’t made you any less socially awkward.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko scowled at her laughter. “Usually, being Fire Lord means that people treat me with more deference.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the fun in that?” Katara chortled. “The servants can say what they like. Rumors don’t bother me, Zuko.”</p><p> </p><p>“In the Fire Nation, there is a lot of stigma surrounding a woman who has premarital relations,” Zuko warned. “She’s called a ‘fallen’ woman.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about a man who does the same?” Katara inquired. She put her hands on her hips. “Is he called ‘fallen’ too?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Typical double standards,” Katara huffed. “Regardless, what a person does in their private life has nothing to do with who they are as a person. I won’t be shamed by someone else’s prejudices.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not saying it’s fair, I’m just saying that’s the way things are,” Zuko said. He hesitated. “There’s a room that’s linked to mine that you could stay in. Iroh used to stay there when he was my advisor. He had the passageway built after the first assassination attempt.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara gaped at him. There were so many things wrong with that sentence that she didn’t even know where to begin. “How many assassination attempts have there been?”</p><p> </p><p>“Three? Maybe four?” Zuko shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“You lost count of how many people are trying to kill you?” Katara said, her voice rising to a shriek.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko looked unbothered. “It’s kind of a Fire Lord tradition, honestly. My father survived thirty-nine assassination attempts during his reign.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara wondered idly if Zuko had counted Aang’s battle with his father in the total number. She put her face in her hands, feeling suddenly overwhelmed by the mess of affairs in the Fire Nation.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, the two rooms open separately to the main corridor,” Zuko went on. “There might still be some rumors at your presence in the palace, but they’ll be more subdued.”</p><p> </p><p>“That works for me,” Katara said faintly into her hands.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The next few days were busy for both of them. Katara reached out to the healers in the palace district and her help was enthusiastically welcomed. In her free time, she alternated between reading about experimental healing techniques and about the spiritual world to see if there was any information that would help Zuko.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko was often busy all day with his duties as the Fire Lord, but had spoken to some of the palace staff to make her stay more comfortable. He had sent the tailor to her room, who had customized some new Fire Nation clothes for her that were more appropriate for the warm climate. He also seemed to have spoken to the cooks because her food was noticeably less spicy than before. Katara appreciated these thoughtful gestures.</p><p> </p><p>Katara rarely saw Zuko during the day, but made a habit of checking up on him at least once during the night, when she got up to use the bathroom. Zuko always left his door unlocked for her through the passageway between their rooms, and she would quietly rehydrate his blood before slipping back to her own room. Despite the unsettled expression on his face, he never made a noise as he braved his nightly curse.</p><p> </p><p>No one had said anything to Katara questioning her relationship with the Fire Lord and she assumed Zuko had been overly paranoid about rumors. However, she soon learned she was mistaken when she met up with Haruku for lunch one day.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a rumor going around that you’re impregnated with the Fire Lord’s twins,” Haruku announced. He flipped a page of his notepad and added, “There’s a competing rumor that you’re planning to assassinate him and declare yourself Supreme Empress.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara began choking on the bite of sea slug she had just taken. Unperturbed, Haruku bit into his red bean pastry and chewed thoughtfully. “I guess the two rumors aren’t mutually exclusive. There are some who believe you seduced the Fire Lord to legitimize your claim to the throne. Then after you give birth to his children, you’ll assassinate the Fire Lord and declare yourself Supreme Empress.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara stabbed aggressively at her smoked sea slug. She speared a piece onto her fork and then gave Haruku an exasperated look. “Zuko and I are just friends. I’d appreciate if you’d stop listening to all these stupid rumors.”</p><p> </p><p>“My job is to listen to rumors,” Haruku informed her. “They’re the primary way Ikana and I find out information.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara dove at the chance to switch the topic of conversation. “Have you found any more information on Yuka’s Pendant?”</p><p> </p><p>Haruku brightened. He held up a finger as he finished the remains of his pastry and then wiped his chin with the back of his hand. “We have confirmation that Yuka once visited the Fire Nation on her travels. There’s an account of a woman matching Yuka’s description present at the Battle of Maoka, where Taiyo’s regiment was also present. Ikana and I are headed there tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great,” Katara congratulated him. “It sounds like you’re close to finding the pendant.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re still not sure the timeline for when Taiyo obtained Yuka’s pendant,” Haruku admitted. “Ikana believes that he stole it from Yuka, but I’m not so sure. Yuka was a powerful waterbender and experienced warrior, and Taiyo was just a foot soldier at the time of the Battle of Maoka. It is unlikely he would have been able to overpower her and take the pendant.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you’ll find the answers to your questions soon,” Katara encouraged him.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope so,” Haruku replied. He popped a fire flake into his mouth and crunched loudly. “How has your experience been working with the Fire Nation healers?”</p><p> </p><p>“In many ways, their techniques are opposite to those of the Water healers,” Katara answered. She put down her fork and imitated the movements of the Fire healers with her arms. “They use heat to aggressively attack pathogens and cauterize wounds, while we use water to passively mend the body’s tissues and induce the natural healing mechanisms in the body.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara had realized that the weaknesses of the Water healers were strengths for the Fire healers, and vice versa. She had been thinking recently of how powerfully the two healing techniques could complement each other if healers from both nations collaborated. But if Master Ikana’s prior words were to be believed, this sort of collaboration was perhaps an impossibly idealistic dream.</p><p> </p><p>“Why does Ikana hold such a strong grudge against the Fire Nation?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Haruku blinked. “Don’t you know of how she lost her husband to the Fire Nation?”</p><p> </p><p>Katara shook her head. “I didn’t know she had been married once.”</p><p> </p><p>“Their love story is well told in the Water Tribe,” Haruku remarked. “They were betrothed to each other when they were children. His strength and charisma complimented her intelligence and grace.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara tried to imagine a younger version of Ikana that was gentle and starry-eyed in love. It was hard to correspond this young woman with the austere, pragmatic master she was accustomed to.</p><p> </p><p>“They were separated when he left to fight in the war,” Haruku recounted. “The next time she saw him was when his bleeding body was brought into her healing tent. He had sustained a fatal wound while fighting Fire Nation soldiers.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara brought her hand to her mouth. She breathed, “Poor Ikana.”</p><p> </p><p>“For seven days and seven nights, she tried her best to heal him. Ultimately, she failed in her efforts,” Haruku concluded. “That’s what ultimately caused her to give up healing.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara contemplated over this new information about Ikana. She remembered when Aang had been gravely injured by Azula’s lightning bolt. While healing him, she had repressed the intolerable fear that she would not be able to save him. If she had failed, would she have abandoned healing as well? Would she have turned as bitter as Ikana?</p><p> </p><p>Katara had certainly experienced the desire for vengeance. The loss of her mother had caused her to hate the Fire Nation throughout most of her childhood. However, her friendship with Aang had nurtured her compassion again and her later friendship with Zuko and Iroh had opened her eyes to the goodness in the Fire Nation that had endured despite Ozai’s rule. Her bitterness and anger had morphed into a pure grief that motivated her to learn the healing techniques to save others.</p><p> </p><p>Katara shivered. She had been fairly lucky in her healing career so far and she hoped that luck would continue. She never wanted to face a loss as personal as the one Ikana had. She wasn’t sure if she would be able to survive it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Only five days after her arrival in the Fire Nation, it appeared that the rumors had made their way from the Fire Nation down to the South Pole. A familiar red-feathered hawk knocked its beak on Katara’s window, clutching a rolled-up letter in its claw.</p><p> </p><p>WHY ARE YOU IN THE FIRE NATION, it read. PLEASE ASSURE DAD YOU HAVE NOT BEEN KIDNAPPED SO HE WILL STOP MAKING INVASION THREATS AGAINST ZUKO.</p><p> </p><p>Katara snorted and hastily composed a reply to her brother. She assured her family that she was simply helping Zuko out with some personal matters. She didn’t write about the curse in case the letter was intercepted, but she longed to talk to her brother. Zuko didn’t like to talk more than necessary about his curse and there was still no word from Aang. She wasn’t having much luck in her research and wished she had could bounce ideas off of someone.</p><p> </p><p>As she rolled up her letter, there was a knock on her door.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in,” Katara called. Zuko stuck his head in, clutching a letter in his hand. Katara recognized Sokka’s abominable scrawl on the parchment.</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes and waved her own letter at him. “Don’t worry, I’ve taken care of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, because getting invaded by the Water Nation is the last thing I need right now,” Zuko groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Katara snorted as she packaged away her letter. “At least Sokka didn’t hear the rumor about me getting pregnant with your children. Why is everyone around here so obsessed with your love life?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m expected to find a wife to marry within the next few years,” Zuko said. “Of course everyone is invested in my choice because she’ll be their empress.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you found any suitable candidates?” Katara jibed.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think there’s anyone particularly eager to marry me,” Zuko said self-deprecatingly. He moved toward the door. “Well, I’ll be in my study if you need me.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara blinked. “You’re still working today? But it’s Sunday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell that to the Earth Nation delegates who keep re-negotiating the terms of trade,” Zuko grumbled. “Who knew cabbages were such a valued export?”</p><p> </p><p>Katara pouted. She had been hoping to spend some more time with Zuko when he could be freed of his duties. “We haven’t hung out at all since I got here and no, saving you from dying during the night doesn’t count.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not dying,” Zuko muttered. As Katara continued to pout, he said hesitantly, “You could come to the study too, if you’d like?”</p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t the bonding adventure Katara had in mind, but she would take what she could get. She grabbed some books from her desk and followed Zuko to his study room.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you mean by no one wanting to marry you?” Katara asked as they entered up a stairwell. “You’re the Fire Lord. There must be hundreds of noble girls who would fall at your feet.”</p><p> </p><p>“They may want the royal title, but they don’t want to marry me,” Zuko asserted. “I have a deformity across my face and my personality isn’t exactly charming. Then there’s the matter of my curse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Deformity?” Katara echoed.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko stopped walking and gave her a look. With an exaggerated movement of his arm, he pointed at the scar across the side of his face.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t be serious,” Katara scoffed. “I don’t even register your scar anymore. Even with it, you’re really attractive, Zuko.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko looked away, turning the scarred side of his face away from her. “You don’t have to lie.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not,” Katara insisted. She stepped closer and stretched out her hand towards his face, moving slowly enough that he could move away if he felt uncomfortable. When he didn’t, she cupped her hand gently around the rough, ridged skin of his scar. Zuko went completely still and she felt him suck in a sharp breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyone who can’t see you past your scar isn’t worth knowing,” she told him. Zuko’s pupils dilated as her hand continued to cradle his cheek. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed and cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Katara let her hand drop and gave him a smirk. “Your personality isn’t that bad either, though maybe it could be improved if you smiled more often.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko gave her a scowl to show what he thought of her suggestion and continued walking. She had to move twice as fast to catch up with his long strides.</p><p> </p><p>“Also stop mentioning your honor every ten minutes, it’s really a mood killer,” she advised him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re hilarious,” Zuko grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Who says I’m joking?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko threw her a glare over his shoulder as they entered the study. There were no traces left behind of the damage from their earlier fight. Katara felt a twinge of guilt for whoever had to clean up that mess.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko took his seat at his desk and began rifling through the drawers for his papers. Katara perched on an armchair nearby and opened one of her medical tomes, but she couldn’t find the concentration for it. Seeing that Zuko was focused on his documents, she took the time to study his profile.</p><p> </p><p>She had always thought Zuko was good-looking in a classical way, with his high, aristocratic cheekbones and his luminous golden eyes. He hadn’t worn his crown today and his tousled black hair fell over his eyes. There were some pillow creases on the side of his cheek. She thought she liked this casual look on him more than his usual regal appearance.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s ears turned red even as his gaze remained fixed on the papers in front of him. “I can feel you staring, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you and Mai break up?” Katara asked. She knew she was being nosy but she had always been curious. “Was it because of your curse?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, we broke up even before that,” Zuko answered. He shrugged. “Mai and I were never right for each other. We still keep in touch sometimes though.”</p><p> </p><p>“You two always seemed like two peas in a pod,” Katara noted.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we were too similar,” Zuko reflected.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko put down his pen and appeared to consider his answer carefully. “Uncle had once told me that the best kinds of relationships are where two people may not agree with each other on everything, but will challenge each other to grow. Like yin and yang, he said, they balance each other and learn to be better people together.”</p><p> </p><p>As Katara pondered these words, Zuko inquired, “How about you and Aang? Do you think you two would ever get back together?”</p><p> </p><p>Katara immediately shook her head. “No, we were always better off as friends.”</p><p> </p><p>During their relationship, Katara had always felt a flicker of uncertainty about whether her love towards Aang was romantic or just sisterly. When Suki and Sokka had visited one weekend, the discernable passion in their interactions had only furthered her doubts. She broke it off with Aang once she came to the realization that he deserved someone who was completely sure about him the way she wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice Zuko’s gaze directed towards her. There was a soft, yearning expression on his face before he looked away, back to the papers on his desk.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>As Zuko intently reviewed his papers, Katara flipped idly through a medical tome describing common Fire Nation healing techniques. She was curious whether she could adapt some of them to her waterbending. The same way firebenders and waterbenders had begun taking elements from each other’s fighting styles, maybe the healers from the respective nations could learn from each other too. So far as she knew, there had never been any previous research done on this fusion of healing skills.</p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the morning, they were silent and concentrated on their respective work until it was time to break for lunch. Zuko had a platter of diverse selections sent up to his study. Katara was pleased to see that there was some seafood in the mix.</p><p> </p><p>She spooned some of the steaming hot stew into a bowl. “How is your work going?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko was cutting his Komodo chicken into fine slices. “It’s alright. The Earth Nation is as verbose as always in their treatises, but I’ve gotten a lot better at deciphering what they mean. It used to take me ages to read all the fine print they sneak in there.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara frowned. “How duplicitous of them.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s customary for them to try to sneak in nuances in fine print,” Zuko explained. “In their culture, it’s viewed as a show of respect for their opponent’s intelligence.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds exhausting,” Katara remarked. Her hand hovered over the liquid in her bowl to cool it down. “Sokka told me once about a political meeting where every other word uttered had a double meaning. Why can’t everyone just be straightforward with their thoughts?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not everyone is as outspoken as you, Katara,” Zuko said. He paused as he brought his fork to his mouth and scrutinized her. “You would be great at it, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Politics?” Katara snorted. She took a sip of her soup. “I think I would offend a lot of people.”</p><p> </p><p>“You would definitely shake things up,” Zuko contemplated. “Why didn’t you go into diplomacy like Sokka did?”</p><p> </p><p>“I considered it,” Katara admitted. “But I wanted to focus on my training to be a healer first. Then, after hearing Sokka’s complaints, I didn’t think I could put up with the daily flattering and deceit.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a natural leader,” Zuko asserted. His cheeks reddened, as if embarrassed by his own fervency, but he continued, “You were so good at keeping our group together during the war and caring for everyone’s emotional needs.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if I was that successful,” Katara demurred, but her memories of the group’s daily bickering had become fond in retrospect. She smiled at Zuko. “Based on what I’ve seen so far during my stay, it seems like you’re the one who’s the natural leader.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve gotten accustomed to my duties with time,” Zuko replied simply. He reached for another piece of chicken. “Uncle helped me a lot in the first few years.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your people seem to highly respect you,” Katara complimented him. “Was it your idea to host the public forums?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko nodded. “The reparations have not only affected their livelihood, but also their dignity. I wanted them to know that I heard their concerns and needs and I would do my best to help them.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a far better ruler than your father ever was,” Katara told him softly. Zuko ducked his head, but it was an undeniable truth that deserved to be acknowledged aloud.</p><p> </p><p>Katara began to feel drowsy after lunch and decided to take a nap to recharge her mind. She sprawled her legs out on the armchair and leaned her head backward against the silky fabric. The seaweed stew from lunch made her feel warm and satiated, and she fell asleep quickly.</p><p> </p><p>The dark haziness of her mind’s unconsciousness faded into the backdrop of a lush green forest. Katara’s bare feet sank into the grass below. Some sunshine filtered through the canopies of the trees above, causing the air to sparkle with a pretty yellow glow. The low burbling of a creek could be heard in the distance. Katara felt safe and happy here. She went to look for some berries to eat.</p><p> </p><p>“Katara, you’re here!” a familiar voice exclaimed from behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Katara turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw Aang hanging about twenty feet up in the air. His arms hugged the trunk of a tall tree like a sloth.</p><p> </p><p>“Get down from there!” Katara urged. “You’re going to fall.”</p><p> </p><p>“Katara, you’re dreaming,” Aang informed her. “I’ve been trying to project to you from the Spirit World.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Katara looked around. This didn’t seem like the Spirit World. The strands of grass tickling her feet certainly felt real. The only thing that felt out of place was Aang. “Why are you climbing up a tree? Wouldn’t it be easier to just airbend yourself up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t,” Aang said. He glared up at an invisible object in the tree’s leaves. “The Baboon Lord tricked me into touching the tree. He pasted sticky glue on the trunk and now my arms are stuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara squinted up the tree. A fluffy brown shape swung through the branches and hurtled an object at Aang. A melon bounced against Aang’s bald head and split open, leaving orange splatters along the sides of the tree and Aang’s tunic.</p><p> </p><p>“Stupid baboon!” Aang yelled out. A content, resounding “wa-hu” was heard from above.</p><p> </p><p>Katara shook her head and raised her arms. A sliver of water moved from the creek and wrapped around Aang’s arms. As the glue became washed away, Aang dropped down rapidly along the length of the tree, but propelled himself up with his airbending powers before he could hit the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey thanks, Katara!” he marveled as he floated above her.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here anyway?” Katara asked.</p><p> </p><p>“The Moon spirit resides above this sequoia,” Aang replied. “I think they might know who’s responsible for Zuko’s curse. How is he, by the way?”</p><p> </p><p>Katara shrugged. “About the same. I’ve been able to ease his pain slightly by replenishing some of the water in his blood at night."</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you guys worked things out,” Aang said. “I’ll hopefully have more information soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara opened her mouth to reply, but just then the entire world flickered. When it stilled again, the tree looked more blurry than before.</p><p> </p><p>“Oops, I think you’re waking up soon,” Aang said. “Bye Katara, it was nice seeing you again!”</p><p> </p><p>He waved cheerfully at her before zooming up the tree. Katara could hear him yelling at the baboon, “I told you, I’m the Avatar! Ow—stop throwing things at me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wa-hu,” the baboon yelled cheerfully. The leaves rustled noisy as the two bodies raced up the tree into the blue sky.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Katara awoke to the sound of a click. As her eyes fluttered open, she spotted Zuko returning his pen to the holder on his desk and snapping his folder closed.</p><p> </p><p>She put a hand over her eyes. What a bizarre dream. She wondered if she had really spoken to Aang from his location in the Spirit World. Either way, it seemed like he hadn’t obtained the information they needed yet.</p><p> </p><p>She noticed that a fleece blanket had been draped over her body while she slept. She languidly stretched out her legs from under the blanket. The rustling movement caused Zuko to turn his head. His mouth curved upward when he saw that she was awake. He stepped out from his desk and made his way over to Katara's armchair.</p><p> </p><p>He arched an eyebrow at her. “Has anyone ever told you that you snore in your sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>Katara immediately sat up. Her head throbbed at the sudden motion. “I do not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do too,” Zuko countered. He gave an imitation, making loud honking noises, and grinned widely when she sputtered in indignation. “It’s kind of cute honestly.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara was distracted from her disgruntlement by the rare sight of Zuko’s smile. It crinkled the edges of his eyes and brought out the dimples on his cheeks. She was disarmed by how brightly it lit up his face. Maybe it was a good thing that it didn’t come out often. She didn’t think any girl could resist the thousand-watt charm of Zuko’s smile.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko was oblivious to her distraction. “Hey, do you want to practice sparring again? I have a few hours before my council meeting and I want a rematch from last time.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara focused her attention back. “I don’t know if it’s fair to your servants to clean up the aftermath again.”</p><p> </p><p>A sheepish expression crossed Zuko's face. “In the practice rooms, I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara stretched out her arms, arching her back like a cat. She smirked up at the Fire Lord. “Okay, but only if you’re prepared to lose.”</p><p> </p><p>They engaged in some good-natured ribbing as they made their way to the sparring rooms. As they passed by one of the occupied rooms, Katara peered inside. A group of young firebending students stepped forward in a V-formation and raised their palms in a synchronized motion to blast an invisible enemy.</p><p> </p><p>Katara shivered at the familiar motion. Zuko glanced over at her and his hand made contact with the small of her back. “Are you cold?”</p><p> </p><p>“A little,” Katara lied, shaking away her memories. Zuko’s hand rubbed soothing circles on her back, radiating warmth to her muscles.</p><p> </p><p>He opened the door to an empty practice room and ushered her in. Like most of the rooms in the palace, it was sparsely decorated. Long wooden beams crisscrossed across the ceiling. There was a simple mat laid out in the middle of the floor. Katara observed the water pipe that ran across the side of the room.</p><p> </p><p>They moved to opposite sides of the mat and took their starting stances.  Katara effortlessly summoned the water from the pipe, forging two thick whips that she sliced repeatedly through the air in a blur. Two identical flames flared into existence on Zuko’s raised palms.</p><p> </p><p>They moved at the same time, Katara slashing a whip across at Zuko, who had hurled a fireball towards her. Katara used one whip to lasso and cast aside the fireballs coming her way, while shifting the other whip into a line of sharp ice spears that she flung at Zuko. Zuko’s head popped up and down from the shimmering shield of fire he maintained in front of him. Katara knew that he frequently used a rapid pummel of fireball as a first mechanism to tire out his opponents before switching to more creative, energy-intensive assaults.</p><p> </p><p>By now, she knew his body as well as her own. As Zuko revised his foot sequence, Katara knew that he had begun the next part of his attack. His lips parted, breathing out a huge cloud of fire that threatened to engulf everything in its path. In response, Katara reached for the water vapor in the air and continuously froze them around the cloud of fire, severing it from the oxygen it needed to survive. She took a deep breath of her own and breathed out a cloud of icy water vapor. Their respective elements met in geysers of steam that burst into the air.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko abruptly moved into the final sequence of his attack. Two flaming broadswords materialized in his arms and he moved closer to her this time to launch a more intimate attack. In response, she switched to her ice blades as well. Their bodies whirled around each other in a complicated sequence not unlike a dance. In order to dodge each other’s blows, they had to adopt the complement of the other’s motions. The result was an interweaving of Water and Fire bending motions. One false move would break this meticulous sequence.</p><p> </p><p>The heightened energy filled the room with steam. Droplets of sweat ran down Katara’s face, but she didn’t dare move her hand for fear of losing focus. She automatically moved through the pattern of motions with her gaze locked on Zuko’s. Zuko’s eyes reflected the colors of his flames. She felt herself mesmerized by the flecks of orange and yellow that she saw and the intensity in his gaze towards her. She felt drunk on the vapors of their joined energies and this finally caused her to miss a step in their sequence just as Zuko thrust his blade towards her.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko’s eyes widened. His lips seemed to form her name in slow motion. Then in a flash, his other arm pushed her aside, blocking her torso from his blade as it came up. The flames ran harmlessly along his forearm until they were suddenly extinguished. In turn, Katara let go of her hold on the water in the room, causing the droplets to fall and spray over them like rain.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko was on his knees by her side, his warm hands running over her skin. “I’m so sorry, Katara, did I hurt you?”</p><p> </p><p>The room suddenly felt a lot darker without his fire. Katara shook her head in response to his question and brought her hands onto his broad shoulders. Zuko’s frantic movements stilled at her touch.</p><p> </p><p>They stared at each other. Their faces were close, almost touching. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheek. Zuko reached out his hand to brush away the droplets of water from her face. His eyes were dark and intense. His golden irises were almost completely swallowed by his black pupils.</p><p> </p><p>Katara’s heart beat fast in her chest as Zuko leaned forward, overcoming the distance between them. His hand cradled the back of her neck as his lips brushed hers in a soft kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>